User blog:Alejandro Magno/Ultimate Googol
The Ultimate Googol is a number i came up with. I decided to create a good large number, so I came up with this. Note: 'I think this could be part of the great ''googol series, so I putted this number in the category. Definition Think it of this way: 0G(0) = googol = 1 followed by 100 zeros. 0G(1) = googolplex = 1 followed by a googol zeros. 0G(2) = googolduplex = 1 followed by a googolplex zeroes. Then, we can make the following formula: 0G(N) = googol-n-plex = 1 followed by a googol-(n-1)-plex zeroes. But the series end at 0G(G) or 0G(Googol), so we would continue with 0GG(0) 0GG(0) = 0G(Googol) 0GG(1) = 0G(Googolplex) 0GG(2) = 0G(Googolduplex) And so on... And the formula: 0GG(N) = 0G(Googol-n-plex) And when we ran out of 0GG series numbers, we continue with the 0GGG series numbers: 0GGG(0) = 0GG(Googol) 0GGG(1) = 0GG(Googolplex) and so on... And then with 4 G's, and then with 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, etc... But this G's are too many! So we make a short name for this: 0G-7(0) = 0GGGGGGG(0) (7 G's!) And we continue like that adding G's, and adding G's, and so on. But... This ends at 0G-Googol(Googol), so we start the 1G Series. 1G(0) = 0G-Googol(Googol) 1G(1) = 0G-Googolplex(Googol) and so on... Then, we create a formula: 1G(N) = 0G-Googol-n-plex(Googol) But we can continue with the 1GG series after we're done with the 1G series. 1GG(0) = 1G(Googol) 1GG(1) = 1G(Googolplex) and so on... And when we reach the 1G-Googol(Googol), we start with the 2G series. 2G(0) = 1G-Googol(Googol) 2G(1) = 1G-Googolplex(Googol) and so on... And then we continue with the 3G series, the 4G series, and so on... But what is the GoogolG-Googol(Googol)? That is called Super Googol. Then, a (Super Googol)G-Googol(Googol) is the Bi-Super Googol, and then the Tri-Super Googol, and then with tetra, penta, hexa, hepta, octa, nona (or ennea), deca, and so on. But what is a Googol-Super Googol? That is called a Mega Googol. And then a (Mega Googol)-Super Googol is a Bi-Mega Googol, and then Tri-Mega Googol, and then with tetra, penta, hexa, hepta, octa, nona (or ennea), deca, and so on. And then we can continue with -giga, and then -tera, and then -extra, and so on. This is a list of prefixes that i made (yes, there are actually some SI prefixes in there). -GiGa -Tera -Extra -Ultra -Hyper -Uber -Alpha -Gamma -Beta -Delta -Eta -Zeta -Omega -Omni Pretty long, eh? But we won't continue adding prefixes forever. Instead, we will call it '' nth googol '' Ok? So, what is a googolth googol? That is a 2nd class googol. And a (Super Googol)th googol? That is a 2nd class Super Googol. And then we can continue with -mega, and then -giga, -tera, -extra, and so on. But what is a 2nd class googolth googol? That is a 3rd class googol. And then, we got a 4th class googol, and then 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and so on. But... What is the googolth class googolth googol? That, my friend, is the almighty... '''ULTIMATE GOOGOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whoa. That is a REALLY BIG number. Expansions We can actually continue expanding the Ultimate Googol by changing the googols by Ultimate Googols and then get the Bi-Ultimate Googol and then the Tri-Ultimate Googol and then with -tetra, -penta, -hexa, -hepta, -octa, -nona (or -ennea), -deca, -centa (100), and so on. Aarex Expansion He defined: A googolth class googolth googol is a (1,2)-class googol A (1,2)-class googolth googol is a (2,2)-class googol A (Googol,2)-class googolth googol is a (1,3)-class googol A (Googol,Googol)-class googolth googol is a (1,1,2)-class googol A (Googol,Googol,Googol,...,Googol,Googol,Googol)-class googolth googol (where there are a googol entries) is ULTIMATE GOOGOL V2 Category:Blog posts